free then captured
by elyon777
Summary: "Bella!" she screamed "get back here you little bitch, you will marry him whether you like it or not!"
1. Chapter 1

CHP.1

_Hi I`m sorry for any mistakes in my fanfic this is the first one I have ever posted so please try to be nice, BTW I will for the next week probably post about 7 chapters in total NO PROMISES THOUGH._

Unknown POV

"Bella!" she screamed "get back here you little bitch, you will marry him whether you like it or not!" Alice was furious _all my hard work in convincing, her ruined all because of one girl! _"Evangeline HELP she's getting closer." Bella screamed into the phone while driving her beat up rusty old pick-up truck she had gotten from Charlie a few years before, _Charlie they killed Charlie. _"Bella, baby, listen to me NOW they will NOT get you I'm almost there HOLD ON."

Evangeline's POV

_Bella hold on baby girl _she thought racing down the forest lane on her 2012 BMW F 800 GS TRIPLE BLACK she was terrified for her best friend, how dare that bitch try to make her marry a leech "Bella I need you to remember this one thing, all that torture I went through will help me protect you so stay alive" she bit out _THERE _the truck skidded to a halt and the motorcycle screeched to a stop "BELLA!"

_Cliff hanger anyone I will update tomorrow so hold on and please please please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I would like to say thank you very much to the people who have updated and because I got reviews after only a couple hours of my story being posted I am over joyed by the way I realized I`ve been doing people POV`s wrong so I will be fixing that_**

Alice's POV

I continues running towards the truck when I hears a vicious snarl "_not Bella you BITCH_" as I looks around I sees a shape dashing towards me. _What the HELL is THAT!_ I think in shock thinks when a huge beast like creature stands in front of me.

Bella's POV

_Evangeline! _I think in complete and utter shock as she races past me while morphing into her _other_ form. I see as she stops in front of a shell shocked Alice and takes a swipe at her with the razor sharp claws forming from the paws that used to be her hands. "_I guarantee that if you try to touch Bella again I will rip you to pieces spread your limbs across the world and burn them." _I hear Evangeline snarl at Alice showing her needle sharp, vampire-ripping fangs. All of a sudden everything goes black.

Evangeline POV

After I show pixie bitch my fangs she makes a run for it, Seconds later I hear a thump and turn around to be presented with the sight of Bella collapsed on the ground, as I run over to her I see no blood and think _it's the stress_. As I shift back I pick her up sit on my bike and cradle her in front of me. Once I have Bella in a comfortable position I start up my bike and take off. About ten minutes later I hear a howl as we`re going through the La Push reservation, all of a sudden a wolf stops in the middle of the road and I screech to a halt.

**_Well do you guys likey?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I finally learned how to update!_**

Bella`s POV

I groan and open my eye`s as I look at Evangeline`s grim face, I see the lioness in her start to awaken through her eyes. I've seen that look once before, she was stating a challenge. As I shift to see who she was challenging I catch sight of a tail _shit tail that can only mean one thing… the wolves are back!_ Of course I knew about the spirit wolves of La Push, **_THEY _**had told me about them weeks ago. How they had made a treaty with each other, how not to go on each other's territory's or they would start a full out war. "Evangeline do you know what they are?" I whisper knowing full well they can hear me.

"They`re just over grown fleabags right?" she practically snarls.

"No they are the guardians of La Push and I`m guessing they want to know who we are and what you are." I said as Evangeline sighs and nods at me I sit and start talking.

"Hello, if I am correct about what you are then you heard all of that, _and_ understood." I pause as the black wolf nods I hear a rustle and around seven more wolves emerge, I feel Eve tense behind me "um if you don`t mind, could whichever one of you is alpha have your pack back off a bit please, my friend is very…tense." I watch as the black wolf snarls at the rest and they back off he looks back at me and nod`s again.

"Alright then let`s get on with introductions the idiot behind me is Evangeline who is very stubborn and commanding and I`m Bella EX-_leech lover. _You are the wolves of La Push who guard your tribe against **_them,_** around seventy years ago your grandfathers made a contract with the **_Cullen's _**about territory, sucking human blood, yada, yada, yada you guys know the rest and I will _probably_ tell Eve later" I finished.

"Sooooooooooooooo NOW you gunna let us through?" Evangeline said and smiled at them. Looking all the wolves in the eyes, I suddenly freeze looking at a silver wolf; it feels like he is the center of the earth. Eve tense`s behind me and I look up, as she is staring at the alpha of the La Push pack.

**_I personally love my story BUT if I don`t get more reviews my muse will die out! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Dear people, I am going to try to do better in writing my story and it would be great if anyone would like to be my Beta!_**

****Sam POV

_What the hell?-_Jake

_Well that was a weird, but VERY interesting introduction-_Quil

**_ENOUGH! I NEED TO THINK!_**_ - _Me

_Sorry boss. -_Quil and Jake

_She never said what the other one is… never mind. What are they doing here? That's my question. Also; what are they running from? - _Leah

_Good point. Everyone, shift back we`re gunna see what they really are-_Sam

Bella`s POV

As we watch, the entire pack runs back into the forest and we hear a LOT of grunting and groaning. _Huh weird noises _I think to myself as im blanking out on myself I hear Eve snarl under her breath, so as the idiot I am I look up and see six VERY hot VERY shirtless men but the one directly on the right side of the man in front catches my attention, as I look at his face he leers at me and Eve REALLY snarls this time as well as going so far as to let her nails sharpen a bit.

"I`m guessing that you want to know something else" Evangeline ground out from between her teeth, clearly looking irritated at the continuous interruption of our awesome getaway, "we want to know what you are and who or what you are running from and what you did to them to make you want to run away" said the Alpha as he stared at her with something in his eyes "oh yeah well guess what buddy you ain't gonna get answers from us that easily we don't have to tell you anything!" Evangeline hissed and then we heard something I didn't want to hear again.

"ISABELLA YOU FUCKING BITCH GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE TRATOIR WHEN I CATCH YOU IM GONNA PUT YOU IN THAT WEDDING DRESS MAKE YOU MARRY HIM THEN CHANGE YOU, YOU BITCH!" That tiny imp yells.

"Looks like we made the scary little girl mad oh nooooo I'm _so_ _scared _;)" Evangeline pretends to whimper to me, we snap our heads up when we hear the alpha bark out orders to the other wolves in a different language, the pack runs off leaving the alpha and behind.

Paul's POV

_FINALY THIS IS WHAT I HEV BEEN WAITING FOR! A/N_

As I look at my mate sitting in front of the other girl on that awesome motorcycle I see her look at me before looking away and let me tell you my wolf does NOT like that, **_listen you little idiot go over there mark her and take her far away from here because as you can hear the leeches want her_**

_I can't whatever her friend is she isn't human or shifter and she will probably end up ripping me to shreds if I touch Bella no matter how much I want to fuck her until she pass's out from hours of endless pleasure and mindless orgasms _jeez my wolf just won't get it will he.


End file.
